


I Am Become Death

by knightofsuperior



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games), 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Sen no Kiseki I | Trails of Cold Steel I Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE ENDGAME OF THE FIRST SEN NO KISEKI/TRAILS OF COLD STEEL GAMESERIOUSLY, IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED IT OR HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE FINAL CHAPTER, DO NOT READ---On the eve of the final act, a new player enters the stage.





	I Am Become Death

**Author's Note:**

> One last warning: major spoilers for the end of Trails of Cold Steel/Sen no Kiseki. Just be aware.

Frankly, C couldn’t have planned this out better if he tried. Not to say he didn’t-the giant ship lying in wait and the Witch were evidence enough-but sometimes, things just went swimmingly. This was definitely one of those times.

The Chancellor was right there, caught in the crosshairs while he blathered on and on. “Same shit, different day,” C mused. It wasn’t that big of a deal-he could let the bastard have his last words, for a little while at least. He just wanted to line up the perfect shot.

C was legitimately surprised nobody at Thors had sussed out the truth. Again, not for lack of trying. Innocent, perverted, silly Crow Armbrust could never be the mysterious, suave, powerful criminal mastermind C-he banked on it. But Class VII...they were far smarter than anyone else there, and they’d almost sent his plans straight to Gehenna more than once. He at least figured Rean, of all people, would have confronted him. But no. He trusted “Crow” implicitly. 

All the better.

The speech was almost at the height of its fervor, and the Chancellor had his arms outstretched. It was time. C began to pull on the trigger, muttering softly to himself, “Go finish your speech in-”

There was a scream from below him; someone else in the building had their head out the window. C froze. Had they seen him? Shit, he didn’t account for anyone actually being in this one-he thought everyone would be at the speech. Damned homebodies. He had to take the shot, now or ne-

More screams erupted from the building, as well as the one directly across. People were looking out the window, pointing towards the side...decidedly, C noticed, not towards him. He grumbled. Did someone overshoot their timing? Did the Noble Alliance go on the offensive before Osborne had even hit the ground?

He glanced through the scope. Osborne was stiff as a board, staring straight down the street, as were all in attendance at his speech. Again, however, not at such an angle that they’d spot him.

Something was going on.

C turned his head slightly, to see what the fuss was about. 

C’s last thoughts were of Class VII. The day of the concert, to be specific. The laughing, the hugging, the crying. As false as he was to them, they were nothing but true to him.

Crow Armbrust died wishing for one last moment with his friends that would never come, with a piercing roar echoing through his very core as burning light swallowed him whole.

* * *

“W-what? Something just...materialized in the middle of the street,” the voice of Misty stammered through the crackling radio. Screams and panicked cries surrounded her words, as a thunderous stomping sound began to grow louder and louder. “It-I can’t quite describe what it looks like, but it’s a large, scaley...Goddess, it’s taller than the skyscrapers!”

“What’s going on?” Rean asked. “Is this part of Crow’s plan?”

“I can’t tell.” Millium frowned, her eyes fixated on the radio. “I haven’t heard anything from Lechter or Gramps, not that I can reach them.”

“No doubt if this is part of his scheming,” Jusis surmised, “This is but the first phase.”

“First phase of what, exactly?” Machias asked, glaring at Jusis. “Are you saying that Crow, of all people, could have planned out something like-”

“Stay calm, countrymen!” The Chancellor’s voice cried out, cutting Machias off. “We will not be cowed by this beast,” he continued, his words quaking with every syllable. “Do you see now, people of Erebonia? This is clearly what those insolent insurgents in Crossbell have created, no doubt that which ravaged Garellia Fortress! We must stand strong in the face of-”

A piercing screech echoed through the classroom, sending the whole of the class clamoring to cover their ears. Horrified gasps filtered in from the radio, and the screaming began anew. “It appears the monster has just...I can’t believe this, but-it just opened its mouth, and a beam of light…” Misty’s voice trailed off. “Half of Vainquer Street has just been annihilated. I...it’s turning this way,” she added, a note of utter horror seeping in. “It looks like its attention is on something in the...the sky…”

Another screech, and more screams.

“...this wasn’t part of the plan,” Misty eventually said in a low, sultry tone, ignoring the shouts of the Chancellor and his guard, and the horrified wails of the citizenry around her. “None of this was. All the same...this is history. And history must be witnessed.”

“Plan?” Emma’s eyes went wide. “So she really is-”

_ “Resound, resound, o voice everlasting! Rend night’s silent veil, and reveal unto all the beautiful world!” _

Fie and Alisa jumped back, slightly, as a smoky cloud appeared before them. Within the cloud, an image of Heimdall appeared. It was clear as day, just as Rean remembered it, with one glaring difference.

Half of the street had been burned to ash.

A blue bird flew across the “screen,” towards a figure on a rooftop. Laura squinted her eyes. “Is that not Vita Clotilde? The opera singer?”

Emma bristled as Celine let out a loud hiss. “This is one of the Azure Abyss’ incantations-”

Before she could continue, Vita...no, Misty? Rean wasn’t sure which she was, anymore. Either way, she turned her attention to the side, and the visual followed. A large ship, silver in hue, fell from the sky in full view. The smoke from its tailspin briefly obscured... _ something _ behind it. However, as the smoke faded away (and the sound of the crashing airship resounded through the air)...

“Goddess,” Gaius breathed. 

“W...what in the world!?” Elliot’s jaw dropped, slumping into a nearby chair. “What is that?!”

Rean had thought the strange mechanical creation at the bottom of the old schoolhouse was an intimidating presence. Sure, it was more-or-less a statue, but it was a very imposing statue all the same.

This...this was on a new level.

What he saw on that screen wasn’t just intimidating.

It was terror incarnate.

The creature was a pallid grey-or was it green? Misty had the right of it-the creature was scaled from head to toe. It easily towered over the city, its massive form taking up most of the thoroughfare. Fins dotted its spine, a cluster of them protruding from its back like a sort of shield. Its tail was almost as long as the monster was tall, swiping from side to side as it kicked up dust and toppled any wayward building in its trajectory. Its eyes, narrowed and sharp, bore into the class as if it were staring straight at them. 

Then, it opened its mouth. Rows of jagged teeth shook as the creature roared, a high-pitched wail that made way for a guttural growl.

“...it’s staring down the Palace,” Fie eventually said, her eyes going wider than Rean had ever seen. “It’s going to-”

Then, a beam of light burst from the maw of the beast. 

The visual cut out as a chorus of screams (Clotilde’s among them) suddenly went silent.

“...Instructor,” Alisa asked, her whole body shaking. When did it start shaking, she wondered. “What was that?”

Sara looked to Alisa, her expression as if she’d faced down death itself.

“If I had to wager a bit of a pessimistic guess...I’d say the end of the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get for putting Ricky in danger, Crow.
> 
> I've been trying to wrack my head around the ending of this game, and I've also been trying to think of what would make a fascinating crossover.
> 
> I've been on a bit of a Godzilla kick lately.
> 
> This is the end result. 
> 
> More to come, maybe? We'll see.
> 
> Also, I didn't write out the scream because SKREOOOOOOOOONK might be a bit silly to include in this story about a giant lizard from another dimension destroying a city based around Norse mythology in a world with magitech.
> 
> Go figure.


End file.
